pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS012: All About Arceus II
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 42. Synopsis Gold, on Bugsy's lead, goes to the Ruins of Alph, where he encounters Lance. However, the meeting is cut by Arceus, whom Gold goes to confront. Seeing Arceus, Gold senses its sadness, and attempts to reason with it. Chapter Plot Bugsy wakes up, and is welcomed by Gold. Bugsy remembers Gold from New Bark Town, and is recapped that Arceus attacked the Ecruteak City Gym. As Gold is chasing it, he admits he doesn't even have the time to read what Morty wrote for him at the Gym. He explains he asked of Morty to show the location where Lance is, but he was given a strange drawing. Bugsy looks at the drawing, and recognizes this to be the Ruins of Alph. Bugsy explains that he was researching the Unown there, and is definitively certain of the location. Since they are at Route 36, Gold has Exbo continue running, as they are approaching the ruins. There, Bugsy tries to analyze the wall, which the picture is depicting. Suddenly, Gold feels Dragonite pulling him to the ruins. Inside, he is nearly blown away, as a Tyranitar attacks. Lance, who is badly hurt, has Tyranitar cease its attacks. Gold recognizes Lance, and claims he had some nerve to leave Gold at the Pokéathlon Dome, where they were supposed to meet. Lance sees he's the trainer Oak sent, and apologizes, since he was ambushed on the way there. He remarks the attacker sued a clever disguise to get his guard down. Gold remarks it is as Bruno told, and gives Dragonite to Lance, and accidentally drops the medals. Lance remarks that Oak's trainers are strong, as Gold won all five medals from the dome. However, he doubts Gold is strong enough to thaw Arceus' heart, as it is disappointed with the humanity. Gold becomes insulted, and is pointed out that Togebo still hasn't grown attached to Gold, because it hasn't evolved yet. Gold tries to argue, but Bugsy warns Gold that Arceus is descending down. Gold runs off to confront it, and asks of Lance and Bugsy to follow him. Lance turns to Togebo, and gives it a Shiny Stone. Arceus, however, comes down, and Gold confronts it. Gold sends Sudobo, Aibo and Polibo. Suddenly, Arceus' eyes glow, and an aura envelops the area, which prevents Gold and his Pokémon from crossing. Since they cannot destroy the barrier, Gold turns to Arceus, and grins. He asks Arceus how did things come to this. Exbo fires Blast Burn, while Gold introduces himself as the trainer from New Bark Town, who came to save him. However, he wonders why does he have to fight it. Arceus utters a roar that hits Gold's Pokémon, who whince in pain. Gold asks of them to endure until Silver comes, while Arceus starts glowing. The radio tower director comes to Ecruteak City's Gym, and is in shock to see the Gym razed down. He comments that Gold should learn his limits, and claims he should contain his power. The director goes with Dusknoir into the car to follow Gold, suspecting there's more to this. Arceus emits blasts to attack Gold, who runs up to the barrier. Gold curses, wondering what this move is, for he cannot keep running. Gold wonders why did Arceus emit the barrier, and asks why does it want from him. Arceus emits another blast, to which Gold and his Pokémon are blown away. Arceus glares at them, to which Gold wonders why is Arceus looking so sad. Gold stands up, remarking that he wants to help Arceus, ever since he had seen it. He wants to help it, even if Gold knows it is not going to tell him. Gold tries to think of a way, and looks at his Pokédex for clues. Bugsy is concerned about Gold, while Lance asks Bugsy was he at the basement of the Pokéathlon Dome. Bugsy denies, while Lance describes the Pokéathlon origins are written in it. A long time ago, a terrible illness swept people and Pokémon in a far away land. A trainer and his Pokémon went on a journey to ask a Legendary Pokémon how to cure this illness, even if the path itself was riddled with ten obstacles. Since people alone could not conquer these obstacles, the trainer and Pokémon worked together on overcoming them. The trainer managed to reach the Legendary Pokémon and learn the cure of the illness. The trainer returned home with his Pokémon, where they were treated as heroes, and to remember that, the Pokéathlon was formed to honor them. Lance describes that he could've attempted to cure Arceus' sadness if it saw a similar event at the Pokéathlon Dome. Bugsy is amused, but is more interested in Arceus, and the Pokémon that led the trainer to the cure. Lance steps out, seeing he has to go. Bugsy asks won't he handle the situation, to which Lance explains he has to go to the location to handle this. Seeing Dragonite has recovered, he sends it and flies away. Debuts Pokémon *Dusknoir Move *Judgment Item *Shiny Stone Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 42 chapters